¿Listos Entrenadores? ¡A Robobatallar!
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Especial de Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite  Crossover Medabots/Pokemon: Durante el inicio de sus vacaciones bien merecidas Ash y sus amigos encuentran un cuerpo metalico hundido en un río. ¿Que nuevas aventuras esperan a nuestros heroes?


**ADVERTENCIA PREVIA:**

**Hace algún tiempo, más o menos en la misma época que ideé **_**Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite,**_** obtuve esta idea junto a otra. Originalmente eran dos ideas de **_**Crossover momentáneos**_**, el primero situado durante la saga "Conferencia de Lideres de Gimnasio" y la segunda en algún punto indeterminado posterior a la "Conferencia de la Liga Sinnoh". **

**El primer crossover era con Detective Conan sobre un caso de robo del Orbe Grisáceo. Cynthia lo lleva como una exhibición durante el desarrollo de las batallas de los líderes de gimnasio y cerebros frontera. Lamentablemente reciben una amenaza de futuro robo firmada por Kaito Kid. Posteriormente el grupo de Ash y Conan alían fuerzas enfrentar este desafío. Finalmente Conan utilizaría sus dardos anestésicos con Ash para que él "revelara" quien era Kaito disfrazado. Por supuesto hay que agregar que Ash es un despistado siendo la tapadera perfecta para que Conan resolviera el caso utilizando la forma patenta de "Kogoro el Durmiente****©" (El nombre de Kogoro Mouri es doblado como Carlos Guzmán en Latinoamérica). Lamentablemente no pude hacerlo, no solo por lo complicado, también por la duración de la temática.**

**El segundo crossover, que les voy a presentar a continuación, es con Medabots. Revelare a continuación el prólogo, si la idea recibe aceptación adecuada lo continuare y si es un éxito completo (a mi juicio) **_**cierto**_** Medabot podría hacer aparición durante el clímax del "Complot Rocket" en Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite. **

**Ahora, entiendan esto bien: Esto ocurre en algún punto futuro de la trama de Sinnoh: Camino a la Elite, lo que significa que contendrá varios Spoilers. Al mismo tiempo pueden no tomarlo en cuenta y simplemente no leerlo, no afectara en nada al otro fanfic, así que no se desanimen si no les gusta este crossover. Si lo hago es por la breve gloria que tuvo Medabots en su tiempo que fue una de las series que marco mi tiempo final en el colegio, uno de los últimos vestigios del siglo XX del buen anime (en especial las primeras dos temporadas, la tercera o Medabots Damashii no fue tan buena). Igualmente hace poco tuve un leve ataque de nostalgia por este anime. He estado viendo varios episodios en YouTube, recordando las viejas bromas que por cierto son muy buenas.**

**Sin más preámbulo, ¡Al Fanfic!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**¿Listos entrenadores? ¡A Robobatallar!**

_Dedicado a Medabots  
><em>"_En las Robobatallas no solo importa tener los Medabots más recientes; importa tener valor y poder mental, el alma del Medaguerrero y el Medabot en combinación."  
><em>_Ikki Tenryo_

**Prologo:**

Nuestros héroes: Ash, Misty y Brock se encuentran esperando actualmente el crucero que les llevara de vuelta a Kanto para un breve descanso luego de haber dejado May y Max en su crucero de regreso a Hoenn. El grupo cumpliendo medio año de viaje decidió tomar un descanso a sus aventuras, buscando un merecido descanso en sus respectivos hogares. Mientras esperan: Ash, Misty y Brock han tomado descanso en un rio cercano para comer una merienda.

Brock se encontraba cocinando en la fogata junto a Pikachu mientras que Ash y Misty se sentaban observando los rápidos, río arriba. Era bastante curioso que justo en los límites del pueblo hubiera una cascada y justo en este momento estaban por sobre la cascada.

"De seguro es una larga caída." Comento Ash observando el panorama. "No podría imaginar lo que podría hacer una caída de este tipo."

"Suena aterrador si piensas en ello." Concluyo su novia.

Pronto cierto alboroto río arriba llamo la atención de ellos e incluso de Brock. Intrigados fueron a investigar, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una silueta sosteniéndose en una roca en plenos rápidos. Sobre la silueta desconocida estaba un ave volando en círculos, y al parecer gritaba.

"¡Ayuda!" gritaba el ave repetitivamente sobrevolando el perímetro a la silueta sumergida. Cuando el grupo se acercó lo suficiente el ave los noto y rápidamente voló hacia ellos. "Ayúdenle por favor, está mal herido y no puede salir de allí."

"No tienes que decir más." Actuó inmediatamente Ash. "¡Wartortle! ¡Ivysaur! ¡Adelante!" Con dos Pokeball arrojadas aparecieron ambos Pokemon de segunda etapa. "Wartortle sumérgete en los rápidos, Ivysaur utiliza tus cepas para sostener a Wartortle." Ash no subestimaba las habilidades de nado de Wartortle, pero debía mantener algún respaldo para un rescate adecuado en aguas tan turbulentas. La tortuga se acercó a la roca y tomó lo que estaba sumergido. Era más pesado de lo esperado e incluso Ivysaur tenía problemas para mantener el peso en la tierra y no ser jalado por las corrientes.

Pareció que Misty notó este problema por lo que decidió actuar. "¡Misty llama a Slowbro!" Rápidamente el Pokemon rosado hizo su aparición. "Utiliza Fuerza Psíquica y ayuda a Wartortle a salir del agua."

Los ojos del Pokemon brillaron en una tonalidad azul. "Slooow…" Wartortle y el objeto, que ahora demostraba ser gris plateado, destellaron del mismo color que los ojos del Pokemon Psíquico para ser levantados por sobre el agua hasta la orilla. "…bro." Finalizo depositándolos suavemente en el suelo.

Ash se acercó y volteo el misterioso sujeto. Se sorprendió por la textura metálica resistente pero ligera. Era un cuerpo, casi completo de color plateado reluciente que podría ser fácilmente confundido con blanco. Poseía un par de cuernos de color purpura resaltando este color en varias partes del cuerpo, en una mano poseía incrustado lo que parecía ser una espada y en la otra una montura que podría ser confundido por un martillo. No poseía ojos a la vista solo un visor que se encontraba a oscuras.

"Ayuden a Rokusho, ayuden a Rokusho." Repetía el ave en un alertante cantico.

"¿Rokusho?" Repitió Brock el nombre un tanto dudoso al no escuchar algo igual antes.

"Esto… no parece un Pokemon." Agrego Ash sacando su Pokedex.

"**No encuentro datos de Pokemon.**" Informo la voz mecánica de Dexter con gran monotonía. Sorprendido por este descubrimiento Ash cambio de objetivo al ave con el Pokedex. "**No encuentro datos de Pokemon.**" Repitió igualmente.

"¿No hay datos?" preguntó Ash. Esto era un evento extraño, Gary había actualizado su Pokedex hace poco con nueva información.

"Llevémoslo al Centro Pokemon, tal vez la enfermera Joy entienda algo." Informo Brock. Misty y Ash asintiendo, regresaron a sus respectivos Pokemon a sus Pokeball. Este último levanto a _Rokusho_ y lo cargo sobre su espalda, corriendo de regreso a la ciudad con el ave volando sobre sus cabezas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El grupo no estaba contento con los resultados iniciales. A plena vista la enfermera Joy no reconoció a _Rokusho_, incluso realizo algunos chequeos pero ni siquiera demostraba estar vivo. Toda esta incertidumbre llego a un tope cuando el ave comenzó a hablar una vez más al escuchar cierta conversación de los presentes.

"Sea lo que sea, eso no es un Pokemon." Informo irresolublemente la enfermera. "Y tampoco creo que esa ave lo sea."

"Por supuesto que no soy un Pokemon, ¡Rah! Soy un robot creado por el Doctor Hushi." Informo finalmente el ave a la sorpresa de todos. "Mi nombre es Baton."

"¿Entonces Rokusho también es un robot?" se atrevió a preguntar Misty.

"Es un Medabot creado por el Doctor Hushi. ¡Rah!" Respondió una vez más, era sorprendente la capacidad de dialogo que poseía el robot ave, incluso de responder coherentemente.

"¿Y cómo podemos ayudarlo? ¿Conoces a un científico cercano?" Pregunto en esta ocasión Brock.

"¡Rah! ¡El Doctor Aki!" Respondió el ave. "Dueño de la Corporación Medabot."

"¿Corporación Medabot?" Preguntaron todos a la vez incluyendo a la enfermera, eso dejo en claro a los tres que ella no tenía idea de lo que Baton hablaba. "Creo que llamare al Profesor Oak, tal vez él tenga una idea de quien sea este Doctor Aki." Intervino Ash.

La enfermera indico donde se encontraba los videoteléfonos para iniciar con la importante charla. Todos fueron los partícipes del evento. Una vez marcando el número adecuado se comunicaron con el laboratorio del profesor, donde contesto su buen amigo Tracey. "¿Ash? Tengo entendido que el barco a Kanto sale en cinco minutos." Indico el observador Pokemon. Mientras charlaba noto que tanto Brock como Misty estaban junto a él demostrando una gran seriedad, solo equivalente al entrenador.

"Ocurrió cierta emergencia, necesitamos hablar con el Profesor." Informo Ash yendo directo al grano. "Es bastante urgente, Tracey."

"Claro… enseguida." Sin decir más Tracey salió de la pantalla, aunque se le vio algo agitado, tal vez por la actitud tan seria en el entrenador cosa que no era muy habitual en él.

"¿Muchachos? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el profesor apenas sentándose frente al monitor. "A esta hora deberían estar en un barco de regreso a Kanto."

"Profesor, surgió cierta emergencia." Dijo esta vez Brock. "¿Conoce a un Doctor Aki o Doctor Hushi?"

"Mmh… sobre el Doctor Hushi lo siento, no me es familiar; pero el Doctor Aki sí, es un amigo mío durante mi juventud. Aunque dejamos de estar en contacto cuando comenzó con un proyecto bajo la tutela de otro científico y sus ideas innovadoras. Ahora que lo recuerdo… sí, creo que su nombre era Hushi." Agrego impresionado el profesor. "Tengo entendido que aquel proyecto fue un total éxito."

"¿El proyecto no será sobre los Medabots?" pregunto esta vez Misty.

"¡Sí! ¡Ese es el nombre! ¿Cómo lo saben?"

"Creo que nos topamos con uno." Respondió Ash. "Un ave robótica nos pidió ayuda para salvar a un Medabot, dijo que ambos estaban hechos por el Doctor Hushi y que el científico que les podía ayudar era el Doctor Aki. ¿Sabe dónde puede estar?"

"Denme unos minutos, me comunicare con él y los llamare." Contesto un sonriente Samuel Oak cortando la comunicación, eso sí que se le veía bastante entusiasmado con las noticias de los entrenadores.

"Supongo que no nos queda más que esperar." Finalizo Ash. "Me pregunto que es todo esto de los Medabots."

"Tengo la misma duda, por ahora digámosle a Baton que lograremos contactar con el Doctor Aki." Dedujo Misty ganando afirmación no verbal de Brock y Ash, siendo seguida con ellos hasta la sala de espera donde el supuesto Medabot estaba recostado sobre una camilla junto a Baton y Pikachu. No tardaron en informarle sobre las noticias.

Unos diez minutos más tarde se regresó la llamada al Centro Pokemon. Siendo informados por la enfermera Joy por la llamada entrante el grupo contesto. "Profesor, ¿Logro contactar con el Doctor Aki?" preguntó Ash. A la sorpresa del entrenador, su novia y mejor amigo apareció otro video llamada entrante. Se mostraba en pantalla a otro hombre mayor, casi no tenía cabello salvo a los lados y se caracterizaba por llevar unos lentes oscuros bastante modernos.

"Mucho gusto, tengo entendido que ustedes me estaban buscando. Soy el Doctor Aki, dueño y presidente de la Corporación Medabot." Se presentó inmediatamente en adulto mayor. "Según lo que Sam que informaba, ustedes localizaron un Medabot."

"Y un ave robótica, creo que es un loro." Agrego Misty.

El Doctor Aki se vio notablemente interesado por ese último comentario de la pelirroja. "¿Su nombre no será Baton?" El trio afirmo sincronizadamente. "Eso quiere decir que el Medabot que encontraron es del tipo KWG-11237 o mejor conocido como Rokusho." Esta vez los jóvenes se vieron bastante confusos con la terminología utilizada por el hombre científico. "Sam se vio interesado en conocer más acerca de los Medabots ahora que estamos en contacto una vez más. ¿Qué tal si vienen junto a él para darles un visita guiada y por supuesto puedan ver a Rokusho funcionando una vez más?"

El grupo no tardo en aceptar: habían perdido el barco, estaban de vacaciones y tenían una enorme curiosidad por este ser mecánico llamado Medabot. Por las palabras del científico habían tipos con números de serie y modelos, una gran diversidad con un gran misterio para ellos. "Entonces no se preocupen, enviare un Jet privado a recogerlos junto a Rokusho."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya era de noche cuando el avión privado llego al Aeródromo de Ciudad Canalave. La sorpresa de los jóvenes era grande al encontrar al profesor Oak en el interior esperándolos para su partida. No perdió tiempo en intentar el contacto tanto como de Baton como de Rokusho, como era de esperar de su curiosidad natural como científico.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde queda esta Corporación Medabot?" pregunto Ash al sentarse junto a Misty quien observaba interesadamente por la ventana. En la hilera de asientos opuesta se encontraban Brock y el profesor, y en una camilla trasera se encontraba Rokusho con Baton observándole. Pikachu se acababa de recostar en el regazo de su entrenador.

"Al otro extremo del mundo." Explico sin rodeos el Profesor Oak.

El grupo miro atontado el simple enunciado del profesor, por supuesto que fue Ash el primero en reaccionar. "¿Otro extremo del mundo? ¡Wow! Deben haber Pokemon increíbles." De hecho era lo mismo que pensaban todos los demás.

"En realidad… …no hay." Fue como si un viento helado corriera en el interior del avión privado, enfriando cualquier optimismo que pudieran tener los entrenadores. El profesor sonrió al notar la expresión aturdida y confusa que demostraban. "No se sabe con certeza porque los Pokemon eluden la zona, de hecho cualquier ruta de migración Pokemon parecen desviar sus rutas a propósito. Aunque recientemente se dice que es debido a un descubrimiento arqueológico llamado las Ruinas de Miyama. Se encontraron varios puntos similares alrededor del globo y en varios países, curiosamente en aquellas zonas igualmente se concentran los Medabots."

"Eso significa que las ruinas y los Medabots están relacionados de alguna manera, igualmente esto tiene un efecto repelente a los Pokemon, ¿Por qué?" Fue la pregunta clave realizada por Brock. Un misterio que ni siquiera el profesor podía entender.

El grupo se mantuvo en una charla por lo menos por una hora, hasta que finalmente se quedaron sin tema de charla. Brock comenzó a leer una revista, mientras el Profesor Oak se quedó dormido poco tiempo después de detener su charla. Ash y Misty eran los únicos que mantenían una suave conversación por leves intervalos, ya que estaban observando por la ventana el ancho océano gracias a la altura privilegiada que les otorgaba el vuelo.

Ash apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja descansando mientras compartía la misma visión que su novia. Ya llevaban más de un año en esta relación y ambos habían llegado a un punto de equilibrio normalizando casi todos sus actos. Mientras que algunos sonrojos se podían evitar, ya no existía la vergüenza de abrazos, sostener manos, aunque los besos que catalogaban en de forma especial como privados. Sonriendo, Misty actuó como contrapeso apoyando su cabeza contra la de Ash que causo que este pasara su brazo correspondiente por los hombros de ella para contrarrestar el peso y lograr más cercanía.

"¿No piensas que nos están ocultando información?" preguntó Misty. "Ni el Doctor Aki o el Profesor Oak nos dijeron para que eran los Medabots, por ahora solo sabemos que Rokusho tiene características de combate como su espada. ¿Te has preguntado su propósito?"

"Ahora que lo dices… es como si ellos hubieran evadido el tema." Razonó Ash. "¿Crees que sean más que maquinas?" Inconscientemente Ash acaricio el pelaje de su Pikachu durmiente sobre su regazo. "Ni siquiera entiendo porque se llaman Medabots."

"Está claro que Medabots se compone al final de la palabra Robot, pero, ¿Qué significa Meda?" Analizo Misty la extraña palabra. "Es decir, Baton se admitió a sí mismo como un Robot, mientras que declaro a Rokusho como un Medabot. ¿Qué tienen de diferente en su construcción además del tamaño o propósito?"

"Supongo que tendremos que esperar." Confeso Ash apretando el brazo que rodeaba a Misty. Tranquilizada por las palabras de su novio se relajó y se centró en la vista de la ventana una vez más sintiéndose confortable en los brazos de su acompañante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les habían dado cena, una noche de sueño y desayuno, unas horas más tarde llegaron a su destino. El profesor Oak bajo primero seguido de Ash con su Pikachu en su hombro, Misty y finalmente Brock. A su sorpresa un helicóptero les estaba esperando en el aeropuerto que se podía ver desde la parte alta de las escaleras. Tan solo saliendo de estas un equipo de asistentes subió al avión para bajar el cuerpo mecánico junto a Baton quien nunca dejo su lado.

Los asistentes subieron a Rokusho al mismo helicóptero, mientras el hombre mayor familiar bajo de él, no tardo en saludar. "Samuel, es increíble que hayan pasado más de treinta años desde la última vez que te vi. Ya eres famoso en la comunidad científica por tu vasta experiencia en los Pokemon, hecho toda una entidad llamado Profesor Pokemon." Comento estrechándole la mano.

"Lo mismo podría decir solo que sobre Medabots, escuche que tu lograste poner en practica la teoría de tu profesor y de ahí nació la Corporación Medabot, Eugene o debería decir Doctor Medabot." **[[N/a: Es verdad, ambos son llamados de esa manera tan similar y créanme que me costó encontrarlo]]** Contesto Samuel regresando el apretón de manos, inmediatamente presento a los jóvenes a sus espaldas. "Creo que ya tuvieron el placer. Ellos son: Ash, Misty y Brock, los tres están especializados en el campo de los Pokemon."

"Soy Ash, entrenador, él es mi amigo Pikachu." Saludo Ash presentando a su Pokemon en su hombro.

"Soy Misty, entrenadora Pokemon de Agua." Secundo Misty.

"Y yo soy Brock, criador Pokemon." Finalizo el moreno.

"Vaya, finalmente veo un Pikachu en persona." Comento Aki observando al ratón amarillo con gran curiosidad por unos momentos, cosa que los demás notaron. "Eh, lo siento, sean bienvenidos a Medalopolis." Indico el científico **[[N/a: Me costó encontrar el nombre de la ciudad, pensé que era Tokio al ser Japón, pero durante los episodios del Campeonato mundial revelan que el nombre de la ciudad es Medalopolis, lo dice una reportera. No voy a nombrar países para no hacerlo confuso.]]** "Como Oak ya les debe haber dicho no hay Pokemon salvajes en este lugar y sin Pokemon no hay interés por los entrenadores u otros interesados en la materia. Así que como deben imaginar no hay en esta ciudad." Explico sin quitar su vista del ratón eléctrico. "Bien, subamos al helicóptero, les llevare directamente a la Corporación Medabot."

Siguiendo la invitación del famoso inventor, el grupo subió a la maquina voladora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los jóvenes y el Pokemon se mantuvieron pegados a las ventanas del helicóptero observando incrédulos la gigantesca ciudad hasta llegar a la parte superior del gran edificio de la Corporación Medabot. En el camino el Doctor Aki les interrogo sobre los Pokemon. Ash revelo sus logros recientes como su victoria en la conferencia de la Región Sinnoh, así como el entrenamiento para enfrentar a la Elite Cuatro dentro de seis meses. Misty mostro sus cinco medallas ganadas de la Región Sinnoh. Por supuesto que el relato de los entrenadores vino acompañado de un resumen breve sobre los Pokemon lo que logro un notable interés en ellos, esto fue complementado con la explicación de Brock como Criador Pokemon, demostrando su amplio conocimiento en crianza.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al gigantesco edificio de la Corporación Medabot. El complejo en si era un gigantesco rectángulo tridimensional que resaltaba con gran notoriedad sobre los demás edificios a sus alrededores. Prácticamente era imposible no verlo desde cualquier tipo de vista.

Cuando aterrizaron un equipo inmediatamente tomo a Rokusho del helicóptero mientras que el Doctor Aki y los demás le siguieron hasta un asesor, bajando a una planta inferior. En este lugar ya había varios otros técnicos esperando la llegada de Rokusho e inmediatamente le intervinieron. Baton, Ash, Misty, Brock y Samuel simplemente observaron como el Dr. Aki evaluaba los daños estructurales en Rokusho. Se vio bastante depresión al terminar.

"Su Tinpet muestra graves daños al igual que sus Meda-partes. Estas ya tienen más de treinta años." Suspiro el Dr. Aki.

"Una pregunta, sé que usted es el dueño de esta compañía, pero puedo adivinar que tiene muchos técnicos que podrían repararlo. ¿Por qué toma esto personalmente?" Pregunto Misty a la sorpresa de todos.

"Hehehe… buena pregunta." Dijo un tanto avergonzado. "Rokusho fue creado por mi mentor directamente: el Doctor Hushi, esto hace a Rokusho el primer Medabot funcional. Y debido a que Hushi ya no está entre nosotros es mi deber el proteger y cuidar de Rokusho cuando sea necesario." El fundador de la Corporación Medabot se veía bastante deprimido. "Lamentablemente este Tinpet y sus Meda-partes ya no funcionaran." A la sorpresa de todos, el doctor volteo el cuerpo, ahora ausente de Meda-partes, abrió un pequeño compartimiento de su espalda y removió lo que parecía una pequeña medalla dorada. "Por lo menos la Medalla se encuentra en buen estado."

"¿Medalla?" preguntó el grupo al unísono.

"Supongo que ya es hora de las explicaciones." Interrumpió el Profesor Oak.

Aki asintió comenzando con el relato informativo. "Los Medabot son máquinas diseñadas para múltiples tareas, pero principalmente son utilizados para lo que llaman Robobatallas. Anteriormente había un Federación Mundial Medabot pero durante una sucesión de eventos se tuvo que desarmar. Aun hacen Robobatallas pero ya no hay sistema de campeonato, salvo en los hechos por la Corporación Medabot." Las noticias tuvieron el efecto deseado en Ash, quien mostraba en sus ojos un gran entusiasmo, sin embargo el Doctor siguió con su explicación. "Los Medabot tienen tres elementos esenciales: La medalla que es la mente y alma del Medabot, le otorga la energía, emociones y aptitudes al Medabot. Luego está el Tinpet que es el esqueleto del Medabot. Finalmente tenemos las Meda-partes que vendrían a ser el musculo del Medabot, le otorgan las habilidades que deben ser compatibles con las aptitudes de la medalla." Dio la explicación el Doctor Medabot. **[[N/a: Un ejemplo perfecto de esto es Cyandog/Krosserdog de Spike. Tiene una medalla de Mono que es especializado en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo pero sus Meda-partes son de tipo a larga distancia, esto demuestra por qué pierde tanto, no son compatibles]]**

"Eso significa que si la medalla está en buen estado, Rokusho seguirá bien." Concluyo Brock.

"Correcto, y afortunadamente tengo el cuerpo perfecto para él. Fue un diseño que encontré en el laboratorio de mi mentor, creado para ser el sucesor del cuerpo actual de Rokusho. No lo continúe porque, bueno, si Rokusho estaba bien no lo necesitaría y seria traicionar Hushi si lo utilizara para producirlo en serie. Ese cuerpo es solo para Rokusho." Detallo fervientemente.

El grupo volvió a seguir al Doctor Aki a otra parte del edificio, su oficina. De un cajón de su escritorio saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo, al abrirlo revelo un reloj. "Este es el Meda-reloj de Rokusho, esta pre-programado al nuevo Tinpet." Presento el reloj de color blanco y negro a los muchachos. "Baton me dijo que ustedes rescataron Rokusho del río." El grupo asintió. "Entonces les dejare a cargo el Meda-reloj mientras estén aquí, creo que Rokusho merece hablar con sus salvadores." Explico con una sonrisa. "Ash…" El entrenador levanto su cabeza al escuchar su nombre quitando la vista del Meda-Reloj. "…por alguna razón me recuerdas a alguien…" En realidad la relación que mostraba Ash con el ratón eléctrico le recordaba mucho a un Medaguerrero y su Medabot. "…así que tu serás quien lleve el Meda-reloj."

Aki extendió el Meda-reloj a Ash, este se veía bastante dudoso. "Vamos, será una nueva experiencia interesante." Aseguro el científico. Aceptando Ash lo recibió en su muñeca. "Ahora con el botón inferior abres el Meda-reloj." Realizando lo indicado se sorprendió de ver un compartimiento que encajaba a la perfección la Medalla. Inmediatamente Aki mostro la Medalla de Rokusho y la presento ante Ash. "Esta es la Medalla Escarabajo Ciervo Volante de Rokusho, al insertarla en el Meda-reloj podrás hablar con él"

"¿Podemos hablar con él?" pregunto Ash sorprendido al igual que sus amigos.

"Así es" Ash acepto la medalla y por primera vez toco una. Era pesada para su tamaño, poseía la imagen del Escarabajo Ciervo de un lado en relieve y en el respaldo una pequeña gema de color verde. "El cuerpo de Rokusho, con nuestra velocidad de producción, debería estar listo en máximo una hora. Hasta entonces les llevare donde mi nieta, Nae, ella está mejor capacitada para dar respuestas. Y mientras van podrías hablar con Rokusho gracias al Meda-reloj."

Pero Ash estaba demasiado ocupado observando la medalla como para prestar atención, incluso Pikachu imitaba a su entrenador, demostrando el mismo interés que él. "Bien, ¿Qué estas esperando? Inserta la medalla." Pidió el científico.

"Erm… claro." Comento Ash un tanto inseguro. Con cuidado inserto la medalla en el Meda-reloj y cerro el compartimiento con un clic. "¿Solo debo hablar al Meda-reloj?" pregunto inseguro de que hacer.

"Si, ya debería estar escuchando." Contesto Aki. Incluso Misty y Brock se acercaron a Ash para ser testigos de este primer encuentro oficial.

"¿R-Rokusho?" susurro Ash.

"¿Quién eres y que le paso a mi cuerpo?" Contesto la voz seria, profunda y algo mecánica proveniente del Meda-reloj.

"Mi nombre es Ash. Encontré tu cuerpo junto a mis amigos. Logramos traerte con el Doctor Aki y el está a cargo." Explico un tanto nervioso. "Por el momento tu medalla está en el Meda-reloj de tu nuevo cuerpo."

"¿Nuevo cuerpo? No puedo tener un nuevo cuerpo, es el que me dio mi Meda-guerrero, el Profesor Hushi." Cuestiono rápidamente la voz que ahora sonaba un tanto afligida.

"Sobre eso, según el Doctor Aki tu cuerpo estaba más allá de cualquier reparación por eso uso unos planos que había guardado el Doctor Hushi en el caso de que esto pasara. Debería estar listo en menos de una hora y hasta entonces tu Medalla estar en este Meda-reloj." Contesto un tanto acelerado. Si algo que no quería hacer era molestar a este intrigante personaje.

"…" Un silencio se formó brevemente. "Entiendo, gracias por buscarme ayuda… …¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Baton?" grito en sorpresa.

"Fue el quien nos atrajo a tu cuerpo cuando lo encontramos, él ahora esta con tu cuerpo." Explico una vez más Ash.

"Eso es un alivio, gracias una vez más." Contesto cortésmente el Medabot. "Entonces dijiste que tu nombre era Ash."

"Así es, Ash Ketchum, soy entrenador Pokemon." Se presentó una vez más el joven, en esta ocasión con mayor detalle.

"¿Entrenador Pokemon? He visto aquellos a lo largo de mi viaje alrededor del mundo. Encontré un sinnúmero de criaturas formidables, cada una de ellas con increíbles habilidades. Fueron una de las razones por las que decidí viajar, quise conocer más acerca de este grandioso mundo." El grupo escucho sombrado la declaración de Rokusho. Se escuchaba bastante sabio y profundo para algo no orgánico. "Debo suponer que tú no estás solo."

"¿Rokusho? Mucho gusto, Soy Misty, entrenadora Pokemon de agua." Se presentó la ex líder del Gimnasio Cerulean.

"Y yo Brock, Criador Pokemon." Secundo su presentación el ex líder del Gimnasio Pewter.

"Y por supuesto esta mi mejor amigo y primer Pokemon, Pikachu." Presento el entrenador al ratón amarillo.

"¡Pika-pikachu!" grito felizmente el ratón eléctrico.

"Vaya, es un gusto conocer a todos ustedes. Lamento no poder verlos." Agrego el Medabot en un tono bastante complaciente.

"Me alegra que se estén llevando bien, Rokusho." Finalizo el Dr. Aki.

"¿Doctor Aki?" concluyo al escuchar la voz el Medabot. "Gracias por ayudarme."

"No necesito agradecimientos, es la misión que me encomendó Hushi antes de irse, en realidad es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Comunico alegremente el científico. "Debo mejorar el entendimiento entre los Medabots y los humanos, es mi forma de honrar los recuerdos y enseñanzas de mi mentor."

"Vaya, sin duda que tu campo es intrigante, Eugene. Mucho gusto Rokusho, creo que no nos han presentado. Soy el Profesor Samuel Oak, un Investigador Pokemon." Se presentó cordialmente la persona olvidada de la oficina. "Estoy honrado al conocerte, igualmente estoy intrigado; ustedes, los Medabot. Nunca tuve oportunidad de estudiarlos, en especial respecto a su relación con los Pokemon."

"El honor es mío, profesor." Contesto Rokusho.

Con esto comenzó una larga charla entre los recién presentados, tanto científico como entrenadores o criador.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era absolutamente increíble. Son los pensamientos que compartían Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu. En toda la ciudad no había más que Medabot, era como si todo Pokemon hubiera sido reemplazado por ellos, como si no existieran. Junto a niños o adultos, en construcciones, trabajos, casas, calles; y de infinidad de tipos: voladores, terrestres, bípedos, cuadrúpedos, rodantes, simulando a animales, personas, autos. Era casi como si por cada Pokemon hubiera un Medabot equivalente. Todo esto era visto gracias a que el grupo viajaba en un automóvil rumbo al hogar de la nieta del Doctor Aki, Nae. La ciudad era enorme y tardaron en llegar a una zona residencial bastante lejana a la Corporación Medabot.

El automóvil se detuvo justo en frente de lo que parecía ser un taller, el conductor lo confirmo ya que tanto Aki como Oak se habían quedado en la Corporación Medabot. Intrigados por lo que iban a encontrar a continuación se bajaron del vehículo.

"¿Disculpen? ¡Hay alguien aquí!" grito Ash al ver el taller vacío. Una puerta se abrió en el visible primer piso. Una joven mujer salió de ella, de cabello negro largo y ropa de mecánico, junto a ella estaba un medabot rosado que parecía flotar sobre el suelo. "Disculpe, ¿será usted Nae? ¿La nieta del Doctor Aki?"

"Si, ustedes deben ser Brock, Misty y Ash, junto a su Pokemon Pikachu." Saludo cordialmente la mecánica, pero nada la prepararía para la persona que repentinamente tomo sus manos.

"¡Oh, hermosa Nae! Nunca pensé que tu belleza sea tan increíble, cubierta por estas murallas que… ¡Ack!" El coqueteo _discreto_ de Brock fue monumentalmente parado por su fiel Pokemon Croagunk manteniendo su rutina después de tanto tiempo en el camino.

"Discúlpalo por favor, no tiene autocontrol." Pidió sinceramente Misty mientras Croagunk arrastraba lejos al infructuoso Romeo.

"Hehehe…" se rió entre dientes la Mecánica Medabot. "No se preocupen. Me gustaría charlar más pero estoy saliendo por cierta emergencia." A la sorpresa del grupo de Kanto, Nae se vio bastante preocupada. "Aunque tal vez ustedes podría ayudar."

"¡Por supuesto!" grito Brock apareciendo al frente. "¡Ayudaremos en lo que podamos! ¿Verdad chicos?"

"Err… claro." Dijo Misty un tanto apenada por la exagerada disposición de Brock, Ash la imito en su misma posición.

"¡Excelente!" dijo Nae. "Síganme por favor, les explicare en el camino." La mecánica Medabot subió a su camión, indicando a los entrenadores subir a bordo en el asiento de copiloto, lo que era bastante amplio. "Verán, ustedes acaban de llegar y conocen recientemente a los Medabot." El grupo asintió en reconocimiento. "Hace un año una nueva compañía productora de Medabot apareció, aunque solo es en apariencia. Lo que ellos hacen se llaman Kilobots, básicamente son lo mismo que los Medabot solo que su medalla es carente de emociones. Simplemente son máquinas." Eso preocupo bastante a los jóvenes de Kanto, ya era terrible pensar en un Pokemon sin emociones.

"En el mismo instante que esta compañía apareció, un nuevo muchacho nuevo llego a la ciudad llamado Kam. El está en contra de todo lo que significa ser Medaguerrero, así como en contra a cualquier Medabot. Poco a poco comenzó a formar a los Meda-guerreros rebeldes. Personas con Kilobots sin respeto u honor por las reglas, incluso hasta el punto de destruir sus medallas. Y ese sistema poco a poco ocasiono que más personas abandonaran a sus Medabots a cambio por los más poderosos Kilobots." El tan solo escuchar eso hizo gruñir a Ash, le recordó al Maestro Espejismo y sus supuestos Pokemon perfectos.

"Para combatir esto alguien apareció que se hace llamar Medaguerrero Misterioso. Insiste enfrentarse a estos Kilobots pero no solo cancelar sus funciones, al igual que Kam insiste en destruirlos." Se podía escuchar un toque de pena y frustración en la voz de Nae. "Esto prácticamente creo una guerra entre los Meda-guerreros rebeldes y el Medaguerrero Misterioso. En este instante un par de Meda-guerreros Rebeldes tienen a un niño y a su Medabot acorralado en el techo de un edificio."

"¡Eso es terrible!" grito Misty horrorizada.

"Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. No tengo un Medabot y dudo que sea justo enfrentarlos con Pokemon." Confeso Ash sintiendo la impotencia.

"Pero tienes a Rokusho para ayudar." Sugirió Nae. "El abuelo Aki llamo mientras ustedes llegaban, el nuevo cuerpo de Rokusho está listo para usarse."

"Aun si estuviera listo, yo no soy el Medaguerrero de Rokusho." Agrego sin mayor ánimo.

"Espera." Intervino la voz de Rokusho desde el Meda-reloj. "He escuchado toda la conversación. Mi Meda-guerrero, el Doctor Hushi, creo la teoría de los Medabots para crear este nexo entre los Medabots y los Meda-guerreros. Fue a lo que dedico su vida y un niño está intentando destruir eso. Como su Medabot y creación, mi deber es proteger su sueño, debo proteger lo que mi creador ideo para el mundo." Explico con notable furia en su voz. "Por eso Ash, ayúdame a proteger lo que creo el Doctor Hushi. Durante mi viaje alrededor del mundo he sentido la especial relación que poseen los entrenadores y sus Pokemon, la misma que posees tú y tu Pikachu."

"…Rokusho…" Murmuro Ash impresionado.

"Tal vez los Medabots y los Pokemon sean diferentes, pero la unión entre ambos es igual. ¡Se mi Medaguerrero!" Pidió finalmente en un grito por proteger el legado de su creador. Ash pareció aturdido, al igual que Pikachu, Misty y Brock. Pero mientras conducía el camión, Nae sonrió.

La expresión seria de Ash se transformó en una sonrisa optimista. "Si tú me lo pides Rokusho. ¡Está bien!" grito moviendo su gorra hacia atrás. "¡Vamos a Robobatallar!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Dios, realmente espero que esto no sea un fracaso. Desde que oficialmente me puse a escribir en esta pagina mi sueño fue escribir un fanfic relacionado a Medabots. ¿Por que? Porque de no ser por ellos tal vez yo no estaria aqui hoy, despues de todo el primer fanfic que lei era de Medabots. Se llamaba "La Semana en que me Enamore de ti" Un Ikki/Arika que fue borrado hace años y que nunca vislumbre el final, pensar en ello realmente me deprime, pero su trama era de primera fila. Basicamente era posterior al final de la 2da temporada de Medabots, al final del Campeonato Mundial. La federacion mundial medabot comenzaba de nuevo, esta vez con un torneo de parejas, a Ikki le toco de pareja a Arika y durante su entrenamiento sus sentimientos se desarrollan.**

**Este prologo transcurre durante los capitulos de Medabots: 83 [El Medaguerrero Misterioso ¡Descubierto!] y 84 [El Ganador se queda con todo] durante la tercera temporada de Medabots o tambien conocido como Medabots Damashii. Solo hare unas pequeñas modificaciones que a mi opinion fueron errores garrafales en esta temporada:**

**-Los Medabot no poseen Bateria Interna, ya que la energia proviene desde la medalla.**

**-Modificare la parte de que "A los Kilobots no les afecta la Meda-Fuerza". Explico: Durante esta temporada implican que el ataque Meda-Fuerza es basicamente algo que afecta las emociones del Medabot oponente, cosa que los Kilobots no tienen y por eso no les afecta. Eso en si mismo es ridiculo, ya que la capacidad destructiva de la Meda-Fuerza es innegable. Lo que implica esto es que basicamente la Meda-Fuerza no puede destruir una muralla ya que no tiene sentimientos al no estar viva. ¿Se entiende? Como yo lo veo, diria que los Kilobots deben tener una energia que expulsa sus Medallas-X que neutraliza el efecto de la Meda-Fuerza. ¿Creen que eso sea más aceptable? Es mi opinion.**

**-Finalmente regresare a los niveles de poder de las primeras 2 temporadas. En comparacion a las primeras temporadas de Medabots, en la 3ra se perdio mucho poder al punto de que se vieran realmente como "juguetes para niños". Durante la primera y segunda temporada la Espada Flexora de Sumilidon podia cortar una estatua de piedra y los misiles que cargan los medabots podian destruir a uno (vease Belzelga en la batalla final contra victor, el fue destruido por misiles y hablo de ser completamente arrazado). Esto seria conveniente para equiparar el poder de poseen los Pokemon.**

**En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero gran cantidad de reviews. En verdad este fanfic lo quiero saber, es bastante importante para mi, ya que estuve pensando en la trama de este por mas de dos años.**

**Espero ver comentarios  
>Se los pido por favor<br>Muchas gracias de antemano  
><strong>**¡Mas Medabot! ¡Mas Poder!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


End file.
